--Objectives: The University of Colorado Health Sciences Center Division of Pulmonary Sciences and Critical Care Medicine is dedicated to the training of clinically skilled research-oriented physicians for careers in lung-disease based clinical, translation and basic human disease research. This NHLBI sponsored program, currently in its 29th year, has remained focused on training physicians. This is accomplished by a multidisciplinary approach to research training and a mentoring plan ascribed to by a distinguished participating faculty with an exceptional record of extramural support and training record. As in the past, our major objective is the development of academic and scientific leaders of the future in lung diseases. -Research Design: The training faculty consists of 34 MD and 16 PhD mentors as well as 21 pre-mentors. These individuals collaborate in 17 center grants (SCORE, SPORE, Program Project) and over 50 individual grants totaling over $35 million in annual direct costs. These resources allow the T32 trainee to select any lung disease focus and choose clinical outcomes/epidemiologic, translation or human disease basic/translational investigation. The clinical tracts are supported by didactic training in either the Clinical Science Program which leads to a PhD or certificate degree in the Graduate School or a MSPH degree in the Department of Public Health. The research training takes place on 3 campuses (UCSOM, VAMC, and NJRMC). Because of the diversity of the training faculty's research interests, any area of human lung disease can be studied by the trainee in clinical, translations! and human basic research tracts. -Program: The majority of T32 trainees are selected from the Clinical Pulmonary/Critical Care fellowship at UCHSC. This program receives over 300 applications yearly and interviews between 45-55 candidates from internal medicine programs across the country. The occasional post-doctoral PhD candidate is selected from approved graduate programs nationwide. Candidates are selected for the T32 program based on their recommendations, academic record and commitment to an academic career. The principal investigator, with advice from the co-principal investigators and oversight committees is responsible for the administration and coordination of the program.